


The Odd Couple

by Mystery_Lover



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Cartoon 2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Gay, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lover/pseuds/Mystery_Lover
Summary: oneshots about villinous Professor Pericles and the detective Robert 'Scooby' Rogers(enjoy~)
Relationships: Professor Pericles/Scooby Doo
Kudos: 10





	The Odd Couple

Main People  
~~~  
**Robert 'Scooby Doo' Rogers**  
_Robert or as his friends call him Scooby is the adoptive older brother of Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers. Recently he joined the detective agency Mystery incorporated and already has a secret; making a deal with the recently escape Professor Pericles who slightly helps him solve the tougher cases that the agency gets._  
_To him it's strict risky business but it might be come more then that_  
_~_  
**Professor Conrad Lucy Pericles**  
_Formerly a well known scientist and college professor before getting arrested for the apparent murder of 4 of his students and he claims to be innocent. He has a IQ of 300 and after 20 years escape the prison. He has agree to help the newest member of the mystery inc agency but in return he gets information on the people he believes framed him. While it is business he doesn't mind it becoming more_

_~_

  
Side Characters

**Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers:** _younger brother of Scooby and works with the mystery incorporated agency, while he dose have a endless stomach he is the right side of the brain in the group thinking more creatively when they get a case but he would rather work from the office then chase after a monster_

**Velma Dinkly :** _Velma is the brains of the group, looking up needed information or finding information that been hidden, she is a wiz at the computer and there is none that can't be hack by her_

**Daphne Blake:** _While looking good herself she helps the gang go into disguises for under cover missions and is a bit of a macgyver when getting out of sticky situations, and lock rooms_

**Fred Jones:** _Fred in the inventor of the group and has a bit of a obsessions with traps, he and Velma both work in the lab to make tools and weapons to catch the crooks_

_~_

_more soon to come_


End file.
